Intoxicating Love
by CMarie18
Summary: Virginia seems to be a regular party girl on the outside but will Justin Bieber bring out her true self?
1. Chapter 1

*AN* Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, and Zoey.

**Justin's POV**

"Lemme go! I ca.. I can walk from here.." Ginny slurred.

"Ok then..." I let go of her arm and within seconds she's about to eat pavement until I caught her. I turned her to face me and stared into her crystal blue eyes and my heart melted. She looked at me intently... Well, as intently as a drunk person could, and said the two words I'd been waiting to hear ever since I had met her.

"Kiss me."

_Oh shit. How did I get myself into this..._

**3 Weeks Earlier**

"JUSTIN! Go introduce yourself to the new neighbors!" Pattie, my mom calls up to me.

"Kay!" I was already planning on going over today. I've had my eye on a girl who looks about my age all day. She's been dancing around her room unpacking.

I slip on my purple supras and run down the stairs. I pick up the welcome basket my mom put together off of the kitchen island before slipping out my front door.

As I cross into her yard, I think to myself, _Oh god, I hope she's not an obsessed fan girl..._

I ring the doorbell, and hope that it's her that answers. Luck is on my side today because when the door opens I'm greeted by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. With stunning blue eyes, a pearly white smile that puts the sun to shame, and long flowing blonde hair, she looks like a goddess in a white strapless bikini. I feel my mouth drop open in awe but quickly close it before she notices. _Damn. She's hot. _

"OHMIGOD! YOU'RE JUSTIN BIEBER!" is the first thing that comes out of her gorgeous lips. I start backing away slowly.

"Just kidding. I'm not obsessed with you. I just like some of your music." I breathed a sigh of relief. Wait a minute. SOME of it? Well at least she's not a hater

"Well you know my name then, what's yours?"

"Virginia Stone. I just moved here from Miami."

"That's a really pretty name." Not realizing what I was doing, my eyes slowly slide down towards her chest.

Grabbing the welcome basket and covering her chest up with it. she glares at me and says "Hey, Tiffany and Stacy don't want to talk to you. I do."

"Sorry. 16 year old boy you're talking to. Can't help it." _Can you say embarrassing?_ "Wait... did you just say Tiffany and Stacy... you _named _them?"

"Yeah, I catch guys taking a peek at 'em enough so I decided I should name 'em, I mean why not?" She giggled. _God. Her laugh was the sweetest sound I think I've ever heard. _

A moment passed of complete silence...awkward.

"So... uhh, there's this party tonight and I was uh wondering if you umm wanted to go with me?"

"Umm okay... pick me up at 7." She smiles brightly

"Uh, the party starts at 9..."

"Like I said, pick me up at 7." she says winking at me.

"Well see ya then."

"Yeah, I guess I will."

As she closes her door, something hits me. There isn't a party tonight.

I ran back to the house, quickly making a list in my head of who I'm going to invite to the party that I'll have to throw at my house tonight. When I was back inside, out of breath, my mom asked me what was wrong. "Party... New girl... house... tonight" I panted.

"Hold on, what are you saying?"

"We have to throw a party to welcome the new neighbor tonight. Can we have it here?"

"I don't know... I'm leaving to go see your aunt tonight... I guess you can, but you know my rule about parties, as long as I come home to the house completely clean and nobody is passed out, it's ok."

"Thanks mom!" I ran upstairs to go call everybody and ask Ryan if he could pick up some food. Tonight was my night.

**Present**

That was three weeks ago. That night was the night that I fell for her. It's too bad she only thinks of me as an older brother, someone who takes her home and tucks her into bed after a long night of partying, drinking, and making out with boys who aren't me. It just tears me apart to see her do that.

"Did you hear me, Bieb?," Ginny's slurred words snapped me out of my flashback, " I said kiss me."

"No Gin, I can't take advantage of you like that. You're completely wasted." I told her sternly. But MAN did I ever want to kiss her right now.

As if reading my thoughts she said "I know you want tooo. Aww c'mon Bieber. Just do it." Her last words came out very commanding. "Take me to your bed." If only she weren't wasted right now, if only she knew what she were saying but still saying them to me.

"Virginia... I won't do it because I know you'll regret it in the morning. Now, I need to get you home."

"TAKE ME TO YOUR BED, GODDAMNIT!" She yelled at me.

"Fine. Just be quiet." I finally gave in.

I helped her into my Range Rover hoping that she wouldn't puke in my car.

When we reached my drive way, she immediately stumbled out of the car, not even waiting for it to stop completely, puked, fell, then passed out on my drive way. _Fabulous._ She had fallen in the puddle of her own puke and was covered. I sighed. She's so lucky to have me to take care of her.

I then proceeded to carry a passed out, puke covered, drunk Ginny up to my room.

**Virginia's POV**

I woke up the next morning in a somewhat familiar place with a throbbing headache. _Yep. I was drunk last night. Of course._ I looked around the room and as my vision started clearing, I realized who's room it was.

_Justin's._

I was lying in his bed, hungover, tired, and confused. I also reeked of vomit. I looked down to see how much clothing I was wearing. I was shocked to discover that the only pieces of clothing that were my own was my underwear and bra... everything else was Justin's.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

Suddenly, the door to his room swung open and in came Bieber with a glass of orange juice and a concerned look on his face.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

"Uh yeah, I guess I am... sooo...," There was a sort of awkward silence between us and I got a bit more nervous, "what.. um exactly happened last night?"

He laughed and sat down on the side of the bed and said, "Do you really want to know the truth?" _.God._

"...Yes."

He sighed and continued "Well you went to a party last night and got completely wasted, made out with a couple guys, started freaking out, called me and told me to come pick you up, then demanded that I take you to my bed," _Well this was awkward..._, "got out of my car, puked, fell, passed out, and I carried you up to my room." _Oh thank god. But that still doesn't explain..._

"Justin, why am I in your clothes?" I asked nervously.

"Oh...well, see you were covered in your own vomit and I didn't want you sleeping in my bed covered in vomit, so I had to, ummm, I got... Pattie to change you! Yeah that's it, Pattie changed you." He smiled nervously at the end.

_Highly unlikely but I'll just go with it. I don't want it anymore awkward than it already is._

Just then, Pattie walks into the room and sees me in Justin's clothes in his bed, hungover, and if she thought what I thought had happened then we were in BIG trouble.

"Justin..." she said trying to stay calm, "Hallway. NOW."


	2. Chapter 2

***AN I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, Natasha, and Zoey.***

**Virginia's POV**

"Mom...-" He didn't have time to complain because she cut him off.

"NOW." I watch as Justin and Pattie walk out of the room and into the hallway. I can still hear them even though they are trying to whisper.

"Justin Drew Bieber," Wow. She only uses his middle name if he's in a lot of trouble, "why is there a girl in YOUR bed, in YOUR clothes?" I thought the same thing.

"Mom, I can explain and it's not what you think. Mom, she passed out-"

"Why was she passed out? You know my rule about having people passed out in my house?-"

"MOM. Could you let me finish?," His mom stopped and he continued," Ginny passed out after the party she went to last night and called me tel-" She cut him off yet again.

"OHHHH. It's Virginiaaa. I thought it was that bimbo, Erica, you've been hanging out with lately."

_Justin-Bieber's-Momma Say what? I'm going to knock that girl out if she even _thinks _about touching him. _ Wait, what am I thinking. Justin can date whoever he wants. I mean it's not like he'd want to date me. He probably only thinks of me as a little sister that he has to take care of when she gets drunk, or listen to her when she has problems. But without him in my life, I don't know what I'd do. I can't tell him that I want to be more than friends because what if he doesn't feel the same way about me. That would totally screw things up between me and him and I need him in my life. 

**Justin's POV**

I leaned back in my recliner, enjoying the warm breeze go through the bamboo forest. It's kind of my sanctuary. I go here whenever I'm stressed or need a break from something. I have a little patio with some furniture on it, and a stash of coffee that I keep for Ginny when she's drunk. It's actually part of her property too, but she doesn't know that yet. I like to have this as my place to go and think where I can't be interrupted. _I can't believe that Ginny heard my mom talking about Erica. I mean, she's not even going to consider going out with me at all now! I might as well give up and go out with Erica. I just can't stop thinking about Ginny though! Maybe if she sees me diss Erica in publ- Whoa._

As I'm looking around, I see Ginny lying out by her pool, tanning. She's on her stomach, with her bikini top untied to prevent tan lines. I don't realize how long I've been staring until she looks over and shouts jokingly, "Take a picture, It'll last longer!" She ties her top and stands up and walks over. "Want to come swim with me?"

"Sure. Let me go change." I run up to the house and start throwing off clothes as I jog up the stairs. I quickly slip on my swim trunks and run back outside and I'm running towards the pool, picking up speed to do a cannonball when I'm stopped in my tracks. She's getting out of the pool in the way that they always show in movies, with her hair slicked back and shiny, her white bathing suit almost see-through, walking up each step gripping the handles in almost in slow motion. I practically fall on my face from how fast I stop and stare. Then, the angels start singing. Or wait, is that her voice?

"I just wanted to apologize for getting mad at you this morning. I'm actually really glad you did that and didn't leave me drunk at the party, or passed out in a puddle of my own vomit on your driveway"

"No.. No problem. That's what.. um.. f-friends do." I stutter. _Smooth Bieber. Now you really put yourself in the friends zone._

"Of course.. Friends... " She sounded somewhat disappointed. "So, do you think you're up to coming to this party tonight with me, and stay this time so I don't do anything I'll regret?"

"Of course, Ginny, anything for you." We stand there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

She breaks the trance I'm in by shotuing, "Last one to the other side of the pool is a piece of shit!", and jumps in and begins swimming.

"Hey! No fair!" I jump in and start swimming after her. About halfway down, I catch up to her and grab her arm, swinging around to face me. She leans in a little bit, breathing heavily from swimming so fast. I lean in the rest of the way, and our lips are about to touch. _I can't believe this is about to happen..._

"**Virginia, come in and empty the dishwasher!" **Ginny suddenly jerks away. _Damn it! Did her mom HAVE to shout that RIGHT now?_

"I... I should go..."

"**VIRGINIA!" **Her mom yells impatiently.

"**Coming mom!" **she shouts back.

I sink to the bottom of the pool, staying there until I have to shoot back up for air. _What just happened?_

**Virginia's POV**

_Oh my god. I can't believe I almost kissed that gorgeous boy. If only my mom hadn't interrupted! So I might have been wrong about Justin... Maybe there is a possibility that maybe he likes me! I'll have to get my friends to send me some of that Sodium Pentothal (_truth serum_) from that stash of it we had in Miami. Wait, what am I thinking? If he finds out that I drugged him, he'll think I'm crazy and definitely not like me anymore if he does now! And it is illegal so it would probably not make it here anyway. But I just have to know!_

I was thinking so intently that I didn't realize how slippery my hands were and suddenly, a dish hits the floor and shattering into a hundred pieces, each little blue sliver bouncing off of the floor and showering my bare feet.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

"_**WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!" **_My mom yells from the other room. She comes running in with her hands over my little sister, Zoey,'s ears. They both gasp when they see me.

"What happened?" Zoey screeched.

"Oh my god, Zoey go get some rags with warm water and I'll go get the emergency kit!"_ I'm so glad my mom is a doctor. It really comes in handy because I'm so clumsy. I don't get why they're freaking out so much..._

As I look down at my feet, I start getting a little dizzy. _Oh. My. God. _I'm standing in a giant puddle of blood, with giant pieces of glass sticking out of my feet. I can't try to move because there's so much glass around me, and my head feels really light... my knees suddenly give out and my head is about to hit the glass any second now...


	3. Chapter 3

***AN I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, Natasha, and Zoey.***

**Justin's POV**

I ran in the door just in time to catch Ginny from cracking her head open on the floor and a shitload of broken glass. _What the hell happened here? _Just as I caught her, her mom, Joanne, comes running down the stairs with an emergency kit, followed by Zoey tripping down the stairs with her bedsheet dripping with water.

"Zoey, I said to get rags!" her mom shouted. "Oh! Justin! Thank goodness you're here! What?... Is she passed out?"

"I think so..." I picked her up in my arms and started walking towards the door. "We have to get her to the hospital! I'll start the car and put her in the backseat, I can drive so you can stay with her in the back." I rushed out the door, with Joanne and Zoey running to catch up with me.

**Virginia's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a steady beeping, in the most uncomfortable bed I've ever been in. _Am I in the hospital? _My vision started clearing so I looked around the room. _Yep. White walls, White cot, and my mom and Zoey sitting next to my cot, looking worried. But wait, now there's somebody else! JUSTIN! What is he doing here? _I tried to jump out of bed and hug him, but instead fell off the side with my feet still on the bed..._ What? _I looked up and saw that my feet are covered in stitches and bandages! Hold on... Did I step on glass? And why am I still on the floor?

"Help?"

My doctor and some nurses ran in and helped me off of the floor, with my mom and Justin coming in behind them. Zoey was still sitting on her chair with her eyes really wide.

"We didn't know what to do when you fell so we ran and got help..." My mom panted.

_These drugs are great... I didn't feel a thing when I fell! _I looked at Justin.

"Punch me" I giggled

"Wha-What?" Justin stuttered.

"Punch me! I can't feel a thing! I know you want to, you must be mad at me for freaking you out."

"No way. I don't care how much whatever-kind-of drug they give you that you're hopped up on, I'm not even mad at you. I was just worried.

"When do I get these bandages off?" I asked the doctor.

"You only have to wear them when you sleep. You should be glad this young fellow caught you or you could have a giant bandage on your head! In fact, we're discharging you now."

"So... We still on for that party tonight?" I asked Justin

"I don't know... Do you think you'd be up for it?" He asked reluctantly.

"Of course! I promise I won't drink tonight!"

**Justin's POV**

She lied.

Here I am, carrying her over my shoulder, even though she's not passed out. She's just so fucking drugged up that she collapsed as soon as she walked in the door. Of course, she didn't feel a thing. Then, she started to drink. I'm starting to wonder if she's an alcoholic or if she just does it for fun.

I sat her down in one of the recliners gently, brewing her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Justin..."

"Yes?"

"I'm so so sorry. I promised you that I wouldn't drink and then I drank almost half a bottle of vodka and you're still helping me home every night."

I handed her the coffee, sitting down in front of her. "Well that's what I'm here for. Just tell me one thing. Why do you drink, and why do you only do it at parties?"

"Well... I don't know if I can tell you."

"Virginia. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you babe."  
"Ok..." Her cheeks turned even more red than they had been before. "I lied... Back in Miami, I wasn't a wild party girl my whole life. Up until about a year ago, I was the nerd. I had absolutely no friends, and even looking at the popular girls in my grade would get me a week of even more humiliation than usual. Last year, my mom accepted a higher position in her job and my life turned around. Last summer, I got my braces off and got Invisalign, and Lasik eye surgery. I stopped biting my nails, chewing on my hair, and shopping at Gap. When school started, I still wasn't accepted by everyone. However, this was this one boy that liked me, so we started going out. He brought me to parties and I started drinking beer like everyone else. It made me a little more comfortable with everything, and the popular people accepted me. It just kept on getting worse, as the year went on I was drinking almost everything in sight at parties. It got so bad that I got expelled from my school, and we had to move. My dad died in a drunk driving accident right before I was born, so my mom was devastated when she learned that I had started drinking. I promised to her that I would never drink again but I'm still uncomfortable at parties so I still drink but I try to keep it a secret from her." She crawled into my lap and started crying.

"Ginny... I'm so sorry. But I still love you."

I got no response. _Oh shit. Did I just say the wrong thing?_

"Ginny?" I stroked her hair. She lightly snored. I didn't know what to do, so I just fell asleep too.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun streaming through the bamboo onto my face. Suddenly an arm hits my face. _Oh yeah, Ginny's sleeping on my lap. WAIT, GINNY IS SLEEPING ON MY LAP? How did this happen? Oh wait... I remember now. I can't believe all that she's been through... and that I said "I love you". Maybe she fell asleep before I said it?_

"Good morning! Why am I on your lap?"

_Are those police sirens?_

"Good morning to you too. You're here because you passed out in my lap last night after we talked for a while. I'm surprised how you didn't slur at all last night somehow..."

The sirens just kept getting louder...

"I don't slur when I'm talking about something serious... Wait what did we talk about?" _Phew.. _

_She doesn't remember me telling her that I love her. I'm relieved but also kind of sad that she doesn't know it- WHY ARE THOSE SIRENS SO LOUD?_

"**VIRGINIA! JUSTIN! **


	4. Chapter 4

***AN I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, Natasha, and Zoey.***

**Virginia's POV**

_Man! Those sirens are so fucking loud! Maybe they aren't as loud as I think. Maybe it's so loud because I have a major hangover._

"**Virginia! Justin!"**

_Shit._ _That sounds like Pattie._

"Wait, Justin, is that your mom?" He looked at me thoughtfully and then a look of sheer terror crossed his face. "Justin... what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We never checked in at our houses last night. They're probably freaked right now... my mom is going to KILL me." He jumped up pulling me with him running towards his house.

"MOM!" Justin yelled when we entered his house. I realized that we're still holding hands and blushed and pulled my hand away.

"Justin? Oh my god! Justin! Thank goodness you're okay! Where were you?" She said pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. She started shedding tears. "Justin! Don't ever do that to me ever again. Just be glad the media hasn't gotten into this yet. I'm so glad we found you."

"Mom. Can't. Breathe." She let go of him and she sighed.

"Justin, where were you two? She asked again.

"Well first off, I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to. Secondly, we were in the bamboo forest after the party we went to and we talked for a while and then Ginny fell asleep on my lap and I didn't want to wake her so I just fell asleep there as well." He finished up. _God. he was so hot when he was explaining things. _

The policeman standing next to Pattie faced her and said "Next time, check everywhere on your property before calling us." And walked out of the house and into his squad car, driving away while muttering something. The other cars followed.

He turned to me then and said, "Let's head over to your house so we can explain things to your mom."

"Umm, I don't think my mom really cares. I mean last night she wasn't really surprised I wasn't home until morning. She'll know that you'll take care of me."

"Well then, why don't you come in and we'll get you something to nurse your hangover and you can take a nap. I mean, it's only 5 am."

He took my hand and led me up to his room and tucked me in to his bed. 10 minutes later he came back up with a pitcher of orange juice and a plate of the most delicious thing I have ever smelled. There was a giant plate of bacon, pancakes, french toast, coffee cake, and a loaded western omelet. He sat down on the bed with me and we shared it, eating until we were completely full and the plate was empty. Oh, how I love breakfast. It's the only meal that is eaten at other times of the day, like dinner, or in this instance, 5 am. I finished up the last of my orange juice and snuggled into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Justin's POV**

I watched as Ginny fell asleep, looking like an angel with her long blonde hair fanning out around her face.I stroked her hair softly, wishing she could be mine forever.

"Justin... I don't feel so good..." She whimpered. She rolled out of the bed, and ran into my bathroom. Even though she made it into the bathroom, the vomit didn't make it into the toilet OR the sink. It went all over her clothes._ Poor thing._ As i ran into the room she puked again, this time on me. _Great. _I almost wanted to vomit myself, the smell was so horrid. But instead, I just took off my shirt and I helped her into the other bathroom, the one by my mom's room, and helped her out of her clothes (But kept her bra and underwear on) and got her into the shower once I was sure she wouldn't puke again. I detached the shower head and washed her off completely, hair and all with my mom's Redken. I tried not to stare, but every few minutes my eyes couldn't help but wander. She lightly reached up and slapped me.

"Ok, I think I can do this from here." She grabbed the shower head from my hand and motioned for me to leave the room. I left the bathroom and went into my mom's closet to get some of her old clothes and put them right inside the door of the bathroom she was in. I then went to the other bathroom to go clean up the floor and myself. I got everything important out of the bathroom, sealed the door completely, and used the shower head and mop to clean everything off of the floor and parts of the walls. As I finished up and stripped down to get in the shower, Ginny walked in.

"WHOA! Didn't realize you were naked!" She shouted and ran out of the bathroom as fast as possible. _That was embarrassing... _I stepped into the shower and cleaned myself off quickly, and as I got out I realized that I took everything that wasn't waterproof out of the bathroom so I could clean it... I had no clean clothes, no towel, not even any tissues.

_OH SHIT. Well, I guess i'll just have to shield everything with my hands and make a run for it... _I opened the door, and immediately dashed across the hallway. As soon as I was in my room, I slammed the door shut.

"Justin?" _FUCK! _Ginny was standing right there inside of the room, and I didn't realize that I wasn't covering anything anymore...

"THERE WEREN'T ANY TOWELS OR CLOTHES! I.. I. GAHHHHH" I covered up and ran for the towel hanging on my door. I turned around while I was fastening it around my waist to see Ginny just staring at me, looking me up and down. She was biting her lip. She got so embarrassed that I had caught her checking me out, that she dropped her towel.

"Justin? VIRGINIA?"


	5. Chapter 5

***AN I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, Natasha, and Zoey.***

**Virginia's POV**

I wake up not even 5 minutes later, feeling like shit. The room started spinning and I felt the need to barf. I had to tell him. "Justin... I don't feel so good..." I whimpered. It was the only thing i could do without spewing all over him. I rolled out of the bed as quickly as I could and ran into his bathroom across the hallway. I didn't make it to the toilet... or the sink. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Something in the omelet must have gone bad... It went EVERYWHERE, the mirror, the floor, parts of the walls, and mostly myself. _Shit. I don't have any clothes to change into and I don't think I'm up for walking over to my house._

Justin walked in then and he assessed the damage I'd done. I felt another wave of sickness come over me and I puked all over Justin, too. His face went pale and I almost thought he was going to puke himself, but he didn't.

He tore off his shirt and I couldn't help but stare at his amazing abs. God I just wanted to rip off the rest of his clothes and have him. I snapped out of my daydream as he helped me into the bathroom near his mom's room and helped me out of my vomit covered clothes. He kept on my underwear and bra (thankfully) and took me into the shower. He detached the shower head, and started washing me down. Justin used this really good smelling shampoo, I didn't really bother to look at what it was, I just kinda had my eyes closed letting myself feel clean. When I opened them, Justin was lowering his eyes towards my chest. _God. He just never quits with that. _I slap him lightly.

"Stop staring at Tiffany and Stacy. I think I can do this from here." I grabbed the shower head and made hand motions for him to leave the room.

Once he was out of the room, I took off my underwear and bra to get completely clean. After I finished showering, I wrapped myself in a towel. I decided to go apologize to Justin before he got in the shower. I figured he would be in his bathroom cleaning so I walked over to it and just opened the door, tripping on some clothes on the floor as I went."Just- WHOA!" I walked in to see Justin's naked body. _Dang. He's FINE. _"Sorry, did NOT realize you'd be naked!" I slammed the door shut and slid down the wall. I sat there for the next half an hour, just thinking about what happened. I finally decided to head over to his room so I wouldn't look like even more of a freak than I already did because I was just sitting outside his bathroom.

I walked into his room and then remembered that I saw clothes in the other bathroom that I'm guessing were set out for me. I turned to walk out of the room when Justin runs in and slams the door. Oh, and did I forget to mention he didn't have any clothes on OR a towel. "Justin?" I walked into the room, wondering why he was running so fast and why he didn't have any clothes. _Hopefully he's already dressed... _I thought as I opened the door. "Justin?..." I called again. Suddenly he spun around, still not wearing any clothes. I couldn't help but stare as he blushed and turned around again, grabbing his towel and putting it on. Then he turned to face me and I got so distracted by his body, I dropped my towel. "Justin? VIRGINIA?"

_Fuck._

**Justin's POV**

"Justin? VIRGINIA?" _That voice sounds oddly familiar... MOM?_

_Oh. My. GOD_.

I looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw MY MOM, HER MOM, and a random hot girl! _Holy Shit I'm in trouble._

"Gin, what's going on?" The girl screeched. Ginny grabbed her towel and pulled it back around her body hurriedly and turned to face them.

"Mom! Pattie! Natasha?" Ginny shouted. "I swear, this isn't what it looks like at all! We were just taking a shower and-"

"SEPARATE showers! I was in the other one!" I interrupted.

"Yes, and I lost grip of my towel when I opened the door!" _Nice cover. _

"It JUST happened, I swear, we weren't doing anything!" I added.

"Just like she was "passed out" in your bed? And you were 'sleeping' in the bamboo forest? Justin, you're grounded. Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes, dressed." My mom said, glaring at me.

"Virginia, let's go." Her mom demanded.

"MOM, I'm still in a towel!"

"Doesn't matter, let's go." I watched as she walked out the room, expecting them to follow her.

"Dude, are you sleeping with Justin Bieber?" Natasha whispered.

"NO! What I said was true, Natasha!" _Who is this Natasha chick? _"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got an early flight here so we could spend all day together instead of getting here late tonight and only spending the NEXT MONTH WITH YOU!"

"WHAT? YAY! I thought it was only going to be the weekend!"

"**VIRGINIA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" **_Damn. She sounds pissed. _

"Coming mom!" She ran out of the door and down the stairs, tripping on her towel every couple of steps. Natasha followed, but not before winking at me.

_Wow. _

**Later That Day**

_I can't believe this.  
_I'm grounded until school starts (about 2 months?) and I can't see Ginny AT ALL during that time. That means no bamboo forest, no helping her home from parties, If she's even going to them which I _highly _doubt unless Natasha begs her to go to one. My mom wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain.

_This. Sucks. Well, maybe there IS a way that I can see her..._

**Virginia's POV**

As I stood in a burning hot shower for the second time today, this time simply because I was trying to wash away what happened today, I contemplated what my mom had said to me. Why hadn't she been meaner? Maybe she believes me, or maybe she just doesn't care. All she said to me was that I can't go to any parties for a little while and I will probably not be able to see Justin for a while because Pattie is going to be strict about this, but that I shouldn't worry because she won't stay mad that long. Besides, when school starts we can see each other again. Now, I'm taking my second shower in 1 hour, while Natasha is up in my room reading my magazines and checking her Facebook on my computer. Then, a thought entered my mind. _Maybe my mom isn't being as much of a tightass as Pattie because this happened to her at her age? And what was that loud THUMP and shriek I heard while she was lecturing me? Maybe somebody's bird flew into a mirror. _I got out of the shower, putting on my bathrobe and tightening the waistband as much as possible. As I left the bathroom, I stubbed my toe on the side of the door. "DAMN IT!" I shouted. My pinky toe was turning purple. _Wait, wasn't I supposed to not harm my feet in any way for a week after surgery? So much for that._ I limped a little on my way back to my bedroom.

**Justin's POV**

I stood on the edge of my roof, looking down hesitantly, the wind threatening to throw me over the edge. _I can do this. _I thought of Ginny's sad face, all pouty with the oh-so-cute puppy dog eyes, welled up with tears, and just couldn't stand it anymore. I took a couple steps back, took a running start, and...

_**THUMP.**_


	6. Chapter 6

***AN I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, Natasha, and Zoey.***

**Justin's POV**

There was a moment of extreme bliss as I cut through the air, until I hit it, almost breaking my ankles.

_I made it._

I was leaning forward on my toes, trying so hard not to fall down the slope, on Ginny's roof. I swung into her room through her thankfully open window, expertly landing on the balls of my feet. One of my best friends used to live here until he moved to Alaska and I did this all the time. Suddenly a loud shriek came from across the room.

"It's ok Ginny, it's just me!" I panted, out of breath from all the adrenaline rushing through me. I looked up, and surprise surprise, it wasn't Ginny. _Am I in the wrong house? _Oh wait, I saw that girl earlier today.

"Natasha?"

After a little while of talking, I got to know Natasha. She was a pretty cool person and with no alcohol addiction. Once we had talked about pretty much everything, we were pretty much just sitting there in silence on Ginny's bed, having nothing else to say. I turned towards her completely, cupping her face in my hands, and kissed her deeply.

This went on for about 30 minutes until we heard Ginny scream "DAMN IT!" I hadn't realized how far we were getting. I was practically on top of her by now, feeling up her shirt and kissing her neck. I jumped off of her when I heard Ginny, and ran out the window jumping across to my roof and back in through my window.

**Natasha's POV**

When Justin heard Ginny scream he jumped off me and out the window within a few seconds. I pulled my shirt back down and smoothed my hair out.

_Oh my god. My first day in Atlanta and I've already made out with Justin Bieber AND seen him half naked. _I started to drool.

"Natasha?" Ginny said, snapping me out of my daydream. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

**From: JB**

**Hey, meet me in the bamboo forest btwn the houses. XOXO**

I blushed.

"Ooooh, who is that from? Got a saucy new boyfriend back in Miami?" She tried to look at my phone but I put it in my pocket before she could read it. I don't know how she would react if she found out what was just happening in her room.

"Uh.. Yeah. He's gorgeous and so passionate! In fact, I'm going to go talk to him on the phone, I'll be right back." I told her " In an hour." I added.

"Um, Ok. I'll be up here if you need anything."

"Alright, thanks." As I'm walking out of her room I remember something, "Oh! I almost forgot! Here, I thought you might want some of this. You did pay for half of it anyway." I handed her a little bottle of Sodium Pentothal.

"Oh my god! The truth serum! I was just thinking about that!" _Why was she thinking about the truth serum? She's such a weird girl... that's why I love her! _

"Aight, gotta go talk to him now." I shouted, running out the door. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Justin's POV**

_And now to add the finishing touches... _I plugged in the twinkling icicle lights strung around the bamboo just as the sun went down, lighting up the whole place to look like a fairytale. I fixed the roses on the table and picked up the two glasses of sparkling apple cider, just in time for her to walk through the path to to the patio, where I draped the patio furniture with gold satin.

"_Wow..." _ She gasped. "When did you have the time to do this? It's only been 10 minutes!"

"Well, the lights are always up but never plugged in, the cider is kept in that mini fridge hidden in the cabinet over there, I grow the roses myself, and the gold chair and table covers were hidden in that footrest." She looked so overwhelmed by all of this. I took her hand and sat her down on the giant chaise lounge, sitting down next to her and handing her a glass of cider.

I stare into her eyes, they weren't as gorgeous as Virginia's electric blue eyes but they were pretty, and suddenly, I realize I'm with the wrong girl.


	7. Chapter 7

***AN I do not own anyone except for Virginia, Joanne, Natasha, and Zoey.***

**Virgina's POV**

As Tasha walks out of my bedroom, I look down at the Pentothal. _I'm never going to use this stuff. I don't know what I was thinking. _I absentmindedly throw it in my bedside table drawer and get changed into sweatpants and a tank top because I obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. _I wonder what Justin is doing right now. I wish I could see his gorgeous face right now, his honey brown hair, and the eyes to match. His cute button nose and his smile that lights up my world. _I sigh as I stare out my window looking out over the bamboo forest. I'm surprised when I see that it's lit up. _I wonder if Justin is down there... _Then an idea popped into my head. _Our parents never forbade us from going to the bamboo forest..._

I smirked to myself for finding a loophole in our punishments. I quickly got changed into a white sundress and ran outside barefoot.

**Justin's POV**

As Natasha stormed out of the bamboo, I couldn't help but feel bad for leading her on. _What was my subconscious doing to me? I'm in love with Ginny! Why did I fall for Natasha? _

"Justin?" I looked over, and practically fell off of my chair. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful angel I've ever seen, with her hair up in a simple ponytail, a white sundress that hit right above her knees, and bare feet painted with shiny gold nail polish. Her skin was illuminated by the twinkling lights and sunset. Her bow-shaped lips opened and out came the music of a thousand angels.

"Did you do this for me?" _Perfect!_

"Yes! Since we can't communicate, I figured that the lights would catch your eye and you would know to come out here. I mean, our parents never said no bamboo forest, right?"

"Exactly!" She whispered, leaning in close to me. I got caught a little off guard and jumped back.

"Uh, want some cider?"

"Is it hard?"

"Wha- Is what- Huh?" I started to blush.

"No, silly, the cider." She winked. "Hard means it's fermented so it's got alcohol."

"Oh." Damn me for my dirty mind. "No, it's just regular sparkling apple cider." I threw the cider from Natasha's glass over my shoulder and wiped the lipstick from the rim. _Ugh. Who wears lipstick anymore anyway? _I looked over at Ginny, who was smiling, wearing only clear lip gloss, probably the cherry scented one that she loves so much (Me too, but she doesn't know that). Lipstick smells gross anyway.

I filled her glass with cider and handed it to her. She sat down on the chaise, patting the part of the seat next to her. I sat down and stared into the pools of blue Caribbean water that are her eyes. This time that she leaned in towards me, I didn't move backwards, I leaned in the rest of the way and touched my lips to hers. Our lips moved in sync and after a couple seconds she backed away and said,

"I've been waiting to do that for so long."

"Me too." She giggled and kissed me again. We kept making out, nothing more, for almost an hour, until we were interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natasha was standing right in front of us, looking furious. "This is the girl that you were too much in love with to kiss me again?"

"In love with? Kiss _again?_" Ginny's eyes were wide, and she looked a little overwhelmed. She jumped off of the chair and ran out of the bamboo forest. _Shit. _

**Virginia's POV**

I run out of the bamboo and rush into my house. I can't believe what Natasha just said. As I slam my back door shut, and very loudly I may add, tears start running down my face. I don't know what came over me, I didn't know if these we're tears of joy because he loved me or tears of misery because my best friend had a thing with Justin. _Wait, did Natasha say Justin LOVED me? Maybe it is time to use that serum. I just need to come up with a plan to slip it to him. _I examined the contents of the bottle, holding it up to the sunlight. _Well, it's clear. _Then I opened it the slightest bit and smelled it. _No scent, either... _

"I'LL PUT IT IN HIS DRINK!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Put what in who's drink?" Natasha was standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed at me.

"Uh, nothing..."

"Let me guess, you want me gone already."

"No... I'm more mad at Justin than you. You're my best friend, after all."

"Good. I'm so glad." She leaned in and hugged me. "You were talking to yourself about putting the serum in Justin's drink, right?"

"How did you guess?" I said sarcastically, smirking.

"Then let's do it at a party and leave with him right before it kicks in."

"Good idea. There's a party next week! It's a pool party and it goes all day, but it's at my house so we can take him to my bedroom when it starts to affect him. How long does it usually last?"

"Only a little while. He might have to take a nap to completely get rid of it though."

"Sounds like a plan."

**1 Week Later, Justin's POV**

As I pulled on my swim trunks, I couldn't help but shake with excitement. _Ginny must not be mad at me anymore! She invited me AND all of my friends to her pool party! Thank god my mom ungrounded me. It just sucks that Natasha is going to be there... It'll be pretty awkward. _I flexed in front of the mirror. _Oh yeah, Bieber. All the ladies love you. _I grabbed my towel and sauntered across my room and down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the party now!"  
"All right, be safe. Are you wearing sunscreen?"

"Of course, mom." _Not. School starts pretty soon, and I'm not walking through those doors looking pasty. _When I open the door I instantly hear music. _This party is going to be sick._

**Virginia's POV**

The music was pulsing through my veins as I made my way to the minibar by the pool. (Virgin drinks only, of course) I slid open the small hidden cabinet to make sure the truth serum was still there. _Thank goodness. _As I stood back up, I noticed people were already here.

"You must be Virginia!"

"Caitlin! Christian! Yeah, I'm Virginia. Are Ryan and Chaz coming?

"Yeah, they said they would be a little late." _What is that look on her face?_

"Okay, well, there are extra towels over there if you need them, and if you want anything to drink just tell me and I can make it for you."

"Alright, thanks. God, I can't believe that school is starting so soon!"

"I know, right? Hopefully we have some classes together."

"Hey, are you starting this party without me?" Natasha walked out of the back door, wearing a romper almost identical to mine. _There's that look on Caitlin's face again... _"Hi, I'm Natasha. You must be Caitlin and Christian.. And Ryan and Chaz?" I looked over their shoulders and saw Ryan and Chaz walking up to us with Justin. In my mind they were walking in slow motion and justin was ripping off his shirt. But of course, that's just in my mind.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTEDDD!" Justin shouted, cranking up the music. He walked up to me and kissed me softly on the lips. "I missed you." Caitlin looked furious. I giggled. _She's _so _jealous. _

"Whatcha laughing at, babe?" Justin questioned as I started pulling my romper off.. _I loved it when he called me babe. It just made my heart melt._

"Oh, just nothing."

"_Somebody's _a bit crazy." Justin teased. At this point my romper was completely off and I was in my new bikini.

"I'm _not _crazy..." I said putting my hands around Justin's neck as if going in for a kiss. He started to lean in as I pulled away yelling,"I'm WILD!" I did a cannonball into the pool. _God I hope that splashes him. _As I began to rise back to the surface, I realized that I really actually like him a lot and I'm going to feel kind of bad giving him the serum... I popped my head back into the air and took a deep breath. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

I spun around, ready to punch someone in the face, when I hear Justin say, "Hey! Hey! It's only me!" I saw Justin's cute face in front of me, laughing. I splashed him and wiggled around in his arms trying to get out but secretly I didn't want him to let me go.. But eventually I did break free of his grasp. I swam to the shallow end of the pool and got out.

I walked over to the mini bar, shouting "WHO WANTS VIRGIN DAIQUIRIS?"

"Meee!" Justin, Christian, Ryan, and Chaz yelled in unison. Natasha was busy talking to Caitlin, but Caitlin was just staring at me over her shoulder. _Jealoussss! _I snickered to myself. I threw some raspberries, pineapple and lemon juice, and ice into the blender and put on the lid. I turned the knob to on and pressed high. I was so distracted that I didn't notice that the small lid of the blender wasn't on, and I was immediately spattered with bright pink liquid and ice chunks.

"WHOA" I shouted. Justin came running over with a dark towel and started rubbing it off of my face, then moved a little south and started cleaning off my chest. I just kept looking at his gorgeous features and he noticed me looking at him.

"What?" I quickly looked away and saw Caitlin looking like we were having sex in front of her or something. _I wish... _ I hadn't noticed that I had started to stare at him again. This time it was me who said something. "Justin?"

"Yeah?" He said curiously. By now he had finished cleaning me up.

"Nevermind." I smiled and found the blender lid and continued making the daiquiris. I poured them into 6 tall glasses and realized this is the perfect time.

"WHAT'S THAT?" I yelled, pointing towards the pool. As Justin and everyone else spun around, I quickly grabbed the vial and put a couple drops into his drink. I also snuck some vodka into Caitlin's. Let's see her glare at me now. I stuck little umbrellas into their drinks and handed them to everybody. "Here you go, Caitlin!" I smiled at her fake-sweetly. She looked at me suspiciously.

Justin snuck up behind me and stole one of the drinks from the tray. "HEY! That one isn't yours! This is!" I handed him the one with the serum.

"What's the difference?"

"I put extra love into this one." I smiled coyly. He shrugged and took the right one. Within 5 minutes he had already downed the entire thing. I shot a look at Natasha, telling her to keep everyone distracted, and I snuck off into the house with Justin. He had to lean on me walking up the stairs. _Man this serum works fast!_ I sat him down on my bed.

"What's going on?" He asked hazily.  
"I just wanted to ask you some questions..."

"O-Okay.." He looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Ginny, I love you so much." _Looks like one question is taken care of..._

"I love you, too. But, Justin, do you love Natasha, too?"

"No, babe, I only love you! She was just to get my mind off of you! You are just so damn gorgeous that I, I, I.. needed a distraction so I wouldn't rip off your clothes in front of everyone." I blushed. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him passionately. I broke away and I waited a few moments before asking the next question.

"And Caitlin?"

"Eww.. She's mean! I love YOU!" He started singing "Favorite Girl" almost drunkenly. Then he leaned in and we kissed again. It had been almost 15 minutes before Justin started losing his energy. I decided it was time he got to sleep. I literally had to pull him off of my face.

"All right, let's get you to bed." I said panting. I laid him down on the bed and he was instantly asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I snuck out of the room and went back out to the pool and flashed a thumbs up to Natasha. Caitlin was drunkenly staring me down.  
"Where's Justin?" She yelled from across the pool.

"Oh, he's just a little tired. He's upstairs sleeping in my room." I shouted back.

Natasha walked up to me and said "Dude, Caitlin thinks you just slept with him! She's furious!"

"Uh oh, looks like she's not a funny drunk!" I smirked. We spent a little while goofing off and playing pool games. Suddenly the sky got dark and it looked like it was going to rain. Caitlin shouted

"Oh nooo! It's going to rain! Rain, rain, go away, come again some other-" Ryan clamped his hand over her mouth and we all started to head inside. I looked at my wrist and realized my watch was gone, so I ran back to the pool and saw it there at the bottom of the deep end. I quickly dived in and after a couple seconds, was at the bottom with my watch in hand.

_Why is it getting even darker? _I looked up and saw the automatic pool cover sliding somewhat quickly across the top of the pool. I shot up to the surface just in time to see Caitlin standing by the switch. _What's going on? Why is she- _I didn't even get to finish the thought.

**CRACK! **Everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

*******AN ****I ****do ****not ****own ****anyone ****except ****for ****Virginia****, ****Joanne****, ****Natasha****, ****and ****Zoey****.***

**Justin****'****s ****POV**

I woke up on Ginny's bed, my head feeling foggy. _What __happened__? _I walked out to the pool and realized it was raining and the pool cover was closed. Nobody was out there. _How __long __was __I __asleep__? __WHY __was __I __asleep__? __And __why __do __I __get __the __strangest __feeling __that __I __had __revealed __my __love __for __Ginny__? _

I walked into the main room and everybody- well, ALMOST everybody was sitting at the table eating pizza. My favorite person was gone though.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked Natasha.  
"What do you mean? I thought she was with you!" She winked.

"No..." _I __am __SO __confused __right __now__. "_ I just woke up." Natasha's eyes widened.

"Then where the hell is she?" She shouted.

I ran outside again. Searching her backyard hoping to see her angelic face pop out of nowhere. My eyes drifted down to the pool cover.

"Why is the pool cover closed?" _The __pool __cover__! _I ran over to the switch and pushed it forcefully and sprinted to the pool. "GINNY! VIRGINIAAAA!" I shouted. When the pool was halfway open, it looked pink. At the deep end there was a body starting to sink, Ginny. She was face-down with a huge gash on the top of her head. I shouted to Christian to call 911 and, without even taking off my expensive watches, dove into the pool.. By the time I reached her, my clothes were soaked with water, dragging me down, but I still grabbed Ginny and kicked with all the force in my legs to get her up to the surface. I threw her onto the concrete as gently as I possibly could and climbed out of the pool.

_Holy __SHIT__! _

Her head just kept bleeding but it didn't look like she had been hurt very long ago. I heard the sirens screaming, coming around the corner. I quickly pumped her chest and gave her CPR, but I felt like I was doing nothing for her.

Once the EMTs got to Ginny I just backed off. I sat with my back against her fence and just started sobbing. I couldn't control myself. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Ginny. I wish I hadn't fallen asleep so I could've prevented this from happening.

Suddenly, I feel a hand start rubbing my shoulder, trying to comfort me. Usually, I would look up to see who it was, but right now, I honestly didn't care. I sobbed harder.

When I heard the sirens slowly fading off into the distance, I decided it was time for me to get a grip. I finally looked up. I was surprised to see a very drunk, and ,strangely, very happy Caitlin standing above me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT RIGHT NOW? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE HAPPY AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!" I was SO pissed off.

"*hic* It was for the best" She slurred. She seemed to have the hiccups too.

"It was you, wasn't it. WASN'T IT? YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU SPLIT OPEN GINNY'S HEAD AND DROWNED HER!" I yelled at her.

"That little *hic* bitch was all over you and you're _mine_! You know you *hic* want me!" I shoved her, hard, against the fence.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED VIRGINIA! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU _INSANE__?_"

"She slipped *hic* something in your drink you know, *hic* I think she put something in mine too!"

My mom came running over and pulled me away before I tore Caitlin's eyes out.

_What __the __hell __is __she __talking __about__? __Ginny __slipped __something __in __my __drink__? __Yeah __right__. __Caitlin __is __such __a __lying __bitch__. __But __that __would __explain __why __I __was __passed __out__... __No__, __it __was __probably __Caitlin__. _

My mom dragged me to the car, put me in the backseat, and drove to the hospital. I sobbed the entire way.

"Everything will be okay, honey." My mom said trying to comfort me.

"How can you say that? You don't know anything!" I felt kinda bad about yelling at my mom but I just could NOT control myself.

"JUSTIN! Trust me! They said it hasn't even been an hour since it happened. You did your best to help her."

"Yeah, but what if my best isn't enough? What if she gets brain damage? What if she doesn't make it? What if-" My mom cut me off.

"Justin. Calm. Down."

Surprisingly, I did. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and my mom helped me out of the car and into the hospital.

"Virginia Stone?" She said to the receptionist.

"She's still in intensive care. It'll be another hour until you can visit. She's in room 308 though. Have a seat over there."

We sat down in the uncomfortable chairs and in only 10 minutes, I was asleep.

**Virginia****'****s ****POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_This __is __getting __way __too __familiar__. _I opened my eyes slowly. _This __room __is __different__... __Am __I __in __worse __shape __than __I __usually __am__? __This __definitely __wasn__'__t __a __broken __ankle __or __glass __in __the __foot__._

I start to get up but as I do, I get an INSANE headache. _God __dammit__. __I __must__'__ve __gotten __a __head __injury__. __Fuck__._

I lie back down just staring at the ceiling.

"I think she's awake!" I hear someone shout.

"GINNY!" Justin runs into the room looking like he had just woken up.

"Shut. Up." Is that Pattie?, "She did get a head injury and she probably already has a massive headache." Yep. That's Pattie. And I _do _have a massive headache. "Sorry, Justin's just really happy to see you're okay."

"Hey guys" I croaked. "What exactly happened?" I asked the doctor as he walked into the room.

"You're a very lucky girl. Your head injuries suggest that something, probably the pool cover, ran into the side of your head and then you hit the side of the pool and passed out. You could have been in a coma or worse if this boy hadn't saved you. Say, could I have your autograph? It's uh... For my daughter."

"Sure." He scribbled his signature on the doctor's notebook.

"Let's give them some privacy." My mom said, and they walked out of the room. Justin moved over to the side of my bed.

"Thanks for saving me Justin." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Anything for you." He leaned in and his lips touched mine, gently at first and then more forceful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Now he was sitting next to me on the bed. Our lips moved in sync and then his tongue licked my bottom lip, asking to get in. I opened my mouth and his tongue moved in. We did this for about 5 minutes when suddenly, he pulls away.

"You know," He says, somewhat out of breath from our make out session, "you're really clumsy. I mean first you drop the dish and get glass in your feet, then you always end up on the ground at parties, and now this." He says motioning his hands to my bandaged head.

"Hey!" I said, removing my arms from his neck, defending myself, "This was NOT my fault." Suddenly my head cleared. "CAITLIN! SHE WAS STANDING AT THE SWITCH!"

"I know..." He muttered. "She told me everything. She seemed pretty drunk." _Shit__, __this __IS __my __fault__._

"...About that..." I say, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh really?" He says. He seems like he knows something.

"Well, so the reason she seemed pretty drunk was because, well, because, I-uh, I slipped some vodka in her drink when all of your backs were turned." I looked down at my hands, not wanting to have to see Justin's disappointment in his eyes.

He sighed. "Virginia-" I cut him off.

"I'm not done. I also slipped something in someone else's drink... Actually... it was your drink."

"Ginny!"

"I had a reason! I had to know."

"Know what? Wait, _what _did you stick in my drink?"

"Ok, here's the truth. I had to know if you felt the same way that I felt about you. I had to know if I was the only one... The only one that you loved."

It was silent for a moment and then I got the courage to look up at Justin.

I wasn't really surprised to see Justin staring at me. I looked deep into his honey brown eyes and as his lips part, he slowly says, "I... Love you."

I giggled. "I know, that's the point of the serum silly." He laughed as well.

"Well..." He said

"Oh! I love you, too, Justin." I said. He grabbed my hands and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"AH-HEM!" Caitlin was standing at the door glaring at us. Justin shot a look at her. "I'll come back." She left the room.

I giggled. "She thinks we slept together!" Justin started laughing with me again. I fell out of the bed.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?" He yelled, helping me back into the bed.  
"Ow! You yelling hurt my head even worse than falling!" We continued laughing. My abs were starting to hurt when the laughter died down. It got quiet and I sighed heavily.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

I shook my head, bad idea I may add. My head started to throb. "Oh, nothing."

Justin looked at me. "It's not nothing. Aww c'mon Ginny. You can tell me."

"It's just, I mean, I kinda, ..., nevermind. It was really nothing." I was totally lying.

**Justin****'****s ****POV**

I held her chin with my hands forcing her to look at me. "Ginny. Tell me."

"Ok fine. I just kinda wish we _had_, you know..." _Damn__. __This __girl __knows __just __how __to __get __to __me__._

"Oh... I thought you were saving yourself for 18..." _Nice __cover __JB__._

"When did I say that?"

"Umm," Well the truth is she never did, " when you were at a party. Yeah... I wouldn't think you would remember it."

"Oh. Well... a girl can change her mind, right?" As she said this she winked at me.

I laughed and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head back and let out a small moan, when all of a sudden, the door opens.

"WHOA. Sorry. Did NOT mean to interrupt this little love fest."

"Yeah dude, you should really save this stuff for later, you know, when your girlfriend isn't in the hospital." I got up off the bed.

"Ryan. Chaz. She's not my girlfriend," I whispered the next part,"Yet," I brought my voice back to normal volume."Now, get out." They just don't understand we were having a moment.

"Nah man. We came to see how Virginia was doing." Ryan stated.

"Well you see that she is just fine with only me in the room."

"I bet." Chaz mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up you two." I heard Ginny say from behind me. I look back to see her smiling at my two friends, while rubbing the spot on her neck I was just sucking Ryan winked at Ginny.

"What the hell, man!"

They laughed. "It's just a joke, Justin." She winked back at him.

"Well, we just came in to see Ginny." Chaz said.

"And now you've seen her. So leave." Ryan and Chaz rolled their eyes and walked out of the room. I glared at them as they left.

**Virginia****'****s ****POV**

I just kept laughing when I saw Justin giving them a death glare. "You're so protective and we're not even going out!" _Yet__. _

"Yeah, about that..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Ginny. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" I jumped towards him, IVs ripping out of my arm. Suddenly there was a lot of beeping and some nurses ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" One of them asked me.

"I guess." I giggled. Although I was in serious pain, I really didn't care at the moment, but everyone else did.

They started reattaching IVs to my arms and I started feeling hazy.

"Justin..." I could barely get the last words out, "I love you..."

Before I blanked out, I heard his reply.

"I love you, too, Ginny."


End file.
